


Rubber Ducky

by TiBun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Baby!Ronald, Crappy summary, Daddy!Eric, Drabble, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mama!Alan, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, child of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muddy waddles lead to bubbly baths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownPaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownPaws/gifts).



> In this AU, "Mother" is the title for anyone, Male or Female, who Mother's a child. Either by giving birth to the child Via Mpreg, or adopting the child and choosing the title of "Mother" rather than "Father."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters. I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Belated Christmas gift to my RP partner and a cowriter on a few of my fics Unknown Paws.

Alan sighed; what a way to spend his day off work; cleaning the house. He'd just finally finished with the dishes when the door to the back yard opened and the sound of small footsteps waddled in against the freshly mopped tiled floor. And a small hand reached up, tugging on his shirt.

"Mama!"

Alan looked down at the bright-eyed blond boy covered in mud from head to toe. His father's son; tracking mud in from the warm spring garden into the cleaned house. Alan suppressed a sigh, "Ronnie—"

But he was cut off as the boy held up his favorite toy mouse. The stuffed animal caked in mud to match the child. "Mou-mou got all dirty, mama!"

"Mou-mou isn't the only one in need of a bath. Come on, you." He picked up the boy and walked over to the laundry room, "Lets give Mou-mou a nice bath. Drop him in."

Ron giggled and dropped his toy into the washer when the lid was opened. Alan then filled it with water and scooped in detergent before closing the lid and setting it to clean.

"Bye-bye, Mou-mou!" Ron waved as the lid was closed. "I come back when warm mou-mou can come play again!" He giggled and kicked his feet, looking up at his mother, "Baf time fer me too?"

"Yes, Bath time for you, too." Alan took him up to the bathroom and set him down, turning on the water and adding bubble-bath.

"Bubbles!" The boy clapped his hands excitedly.

"Lots of bubbles to make my muddy baby boy all squeaky clean!" Alan smiled, peeling off Ron's soiled clothes.

"I'm a big-boy, mommy! Daddy said so! Ahh!" The boy spun around, "Need Ducky!" he ran naked out into the hall and into his room, opening his toy box and began to dig through his collection of toys, throwing the toys out onto the floor until he found his rubber duck. "Ducky!" He grabbed the yellow toy and ran back to the bathroom and dropped the toy into the bubbly water, giggling as it bobbed up and down.

"And now it's your turn." Alan scooped the boy up and set him into the tub. The water warm and coming up to just above the boy's hips when he sat down. The bubbles going up to his chest.

Alan grabbed a wash cloth and started to clean his son, however, as he expected, Ronald had plans of his own with the bath.

"Splash-splash!" He chanted, smacking the water's surface with the palms of his open hands, causing the water to fly up into the air and at his mother. Alan gasped in surprise as water landed on his face, speckled his glasses, and drenched his hair and shirt.

"Ohh~ You got me! I've been hit with a water-canon!" he played, laughing as he cleaned the mud from Ronald's face.

"Pew-pew-splash! Goes da water canon!" Ronald giggled, splashing more until there was more water on Alan and the floor than in the tub.

Luckily, Ronald managed to get clean and Alan picked him up, setting him down on his feet on the wet mat and grabbing a fluffy towel to dry the boy off. "Looks like you won the water-war!" He praised. "Lets go see if Mou-mou is ready to be dried too. Then you can play inside while mama mops up the floors."

Ronald giggled, peaking out from under the towel on his head, "Sowy, I maded a mess."

"Yes you did." Alan nodded, picking him up and walking to the boy's room to get him dressed before heading down to the laundry room.

"Oi! What happened here?" A Scottish accent cut in.

"Daddy!" Ron giggled, wiggling to be set down so he could go hug his father, "Mama and I had a baf!"

"I can see tha'." Eric smirked, taking the boy into his arms and walking over to kiss Alan's damp cheek, "I'll watch this lil monster, why don' you go get dried up, love?"

"Sounds fair. Just no playing outside in the mud." Alan smiled, kissing Eric and walking out to get himself dressed in dry clothes.

Eric looked at his son, "How abou' we help yer mam by cleaning up yer messes?"

"'Kay!" Ronald nodded. "After Mou-mou gets in da dwyer!"

* * *

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
